


It was a simple 'Hello'.

by ItalyyVeneziano



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bound to be dramatic but romantic, Love at First Sight, M/M, Photography AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalyyVeneziano/pseuds/ItalyyVeneziano
Summary: Viktor is a famous photographer who lives in New York. When he visits his own gallery, he meets an intriguing character that makes him fall heads over heels. Who is Yuuri and what is his story?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this happened while I decided to play Yoosung's route. I am not sorry, but I am sorry about the fact that I actually have no plan as to how this will play out. xD 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The white hall stood tall, and each separated wall had a picture, both of the big size and a small size. A thin and modern white frame was surrounding a small picture of a daisy that had small water droplets on it. It looked to be surrounded by darkness and the flower's petals itself were glowing. It looked to be magical for anyone who looked at them.  
A man with short black hair stood in front of the photo. He had blue framed glasses covering his soft brown eyes. Dressed in simple, modern clothing. A black t-shirt with a blue jean jacket covered his upper body. His bottoms were a dark and silvered colored dress pants. His shoes were a simple pair of black and white converse. He looked to be a very simple man. However, he was very appealing to the photographer of the framed photo.  
V was believed himself to be very simple man who merely took photos of what he believed looked good. Never really put much thought into the photo. The famous pictures he took were a lot more way to catch the moment in the moment. Nothing more or less. He wasn’t aiming to be some big-time photographer, but that was exactly what he got. V, himself was a Russian man of experience with entertainment and the arts. So, photography was something he was naturally good at and enjoyed.  
So, when he was offered to hold his own gallery, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Next thing he knew, it became a common event for him. That day, V felt it was a common to hold the events, but not actually attend. So, when he decided to visit one of his own galleries to see what type of people he attracted. He got dressed in a white button-up, followed by a brown vest and black slacks. Then he slipped on his black dress shoes and made his way to the building that was to hold a gallery in his name. 

When he got there, the first person he saw caught his attention. In the very beginning of the gallery was the man in front of him, he felt curiosity grow inside him. V slowly approached him, so when he did speak, it caused the other man to jump a bit. 

“Hello,” he called out. “Sorry, may I ask you something?” 

The black haired male fixed his glasses since they tilted, then he nodded. His back was turned back to the picture, V was looking at the smaller male before him. “Of course,” he spoke softly.

“What do you think of this picture?” he asked. He turned their attention back to the photo by gesturing to the framed photo. The both of them stood next to each other, eyes not breaking away from it.

“It feels like it has a meaning and value behind the actual photo. As if, that I were to look at it long enough, I could find a message within the photo,” he replied. V raised his eyebrow And his eyes widened. That reply was a unique one to him. “Might I ask your name?” then he turned his head to V. 

“Viktor,” he gave a quick reply. Faster than he had wished. 

“Really? That's a cool name!” he smiled and V, or Viktor, felt his heart squeeze a little. 

“And you?” Viktor felt his throat tighten a bit. The silver haired man found his fascination in this man before him. It was as if he felt color come to his life. Every word this other man spoke to him felt like a pleasant melody to be appreciated and savored. 

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki,” he answered and turned his face to see him. Viktor felt his heart stop and a smile rise across his lips. It was then that he had heard an accent to his voice. Then he made the connections to the name and accent. 

“Japan?” Viktor bluntly spoke. Yuuri nodded and turned his gaze straight to the ground. 

“This is kind of embarrassing, but may I ask something?” Yuuri’s voice went straight into a softer tone. Viktor nodded once and smiled, waiting for his question. Yuuri seemed to hesitant, but after a few seconds he finally spoke. “D-Do you want my number?” he muttered quietly. 

Viktor felt as if he were a few steps away, he wouldn't be able to hear him. Then, what Yuuri said hit him. He felt his face heat up more, so he nodded, then replied. “Yes.” 

Yuuri then turned the other direction, and shuffled through his a bag he had on his back. With his head turned, Viktor noticed how his ears were red. So the silver haired man wondered to himself if he felt cold or something. 

A moment later, Yuuri turned back and held out a small piece of paper with digits on the paper. Viktor smiled and took the paper. “Thanks,” he spoke. 

Yuuri nodded. Seconds later, as if on cue, his phone went off. The slightly shorter man nodded as a sign of bidding goodbye and waved before leaving. It was then that Viktor, the famous photographer had realized that his life accomplishments no longer mattered. For the man named ‘Yuuri’ was one he now wanted to pursue.

Moments later, he left the building with a smile upon his face. A hand into his slacks pocket and a phone into the other. He made the contact with the name ‘Yuuri <3’ and turned the phone off. So, he slid it into his pocket and made his way to the street to a Taxi. 

He wanted to know more about that man, for his opinions seemed more interesting than his own or anyone else he actually knew. If he showed him his first photo, what would he say? If he told him about his college days, would he laugh at the experiences? What was his experiences? The more he thought, the more Viktor found himself entranced. He found the entire situation hilarious to himself. He only know the man for a couple minutes!

Yet, Viktor couldn’t stop himself from this desire to know more about him.


	2. Yuuri Katsuki, the man of Viktor's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds himself intrigued by Yuuri and cannot seem to get him out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this fanfiction seems to get more attention the fanfictions I am actually trying my best on.. Um, I guess I will be updating this one more often, too. Though, the others will get more attention from me because I know what I am doing with those. This one is merely going from.. well, as it comes. It might end up as shit or good stuff. I hope it ends up good. Mdr, enjoy.

It had been about a month since Viktor had seen the man. He had sent texts to him occasionally, but nothing very direct. It was mere small talk, something Viktor was good at, but not what he wanted. So, during the month and in his free time, he would look through Katsuki’s social medias. The only problem was, the man only had one social media. And another issue, he rarely posted on it. The last post was from 4 months prior, and it appeared he didn’t comment or like other’s posts. So, Viktor was drawing out a blank straw. 

“Aw, what am I supposed to do?” he muttered to himself, staring at a picture of the man on his photo. He clung to a pillow from his couch, currently all curled up in a blanket. He leaned in closer to the iPhone in his hand and his attention focused on the pixels. “I can’t even remember how he sounded! I remember liking it, and how he look handsomely amazing. This photo can’t even do him justice,” he sighed. “Should I ask him if we could hang out? Or do you think that is far too direct? Would he want to go to a movie with me?” he asked. The only one to reply was his pet, Makkachin. 

Bark! It sounded like he had replied. Makkachin seemed to like the plan. That was good enough for Viktor to go with the plan. The Russian felt a smile rise on his face. His felt like he should call the number he has been texting all of this time. He tapped on his cell phone until it popped up as “Yuuri Katsuki <3” and he was so close to pressing the phone button. Viktor felt his heart race and he felt more and more nervous.

Eventually the Russian just tapped the button and he slowly brought the phone to his ear.

Riiiing, riiiiing, riiiing  
Click. “Hello?”  
A voice picked up. 

Viktor felt himself panic slightly. “Hey,” he said as confidently as he could. Though, it was really that confident. His fingers dug into the couch he was sitting at. He shifted to a more comfortable position, now facing his television. “It’s Viktor Nikiforov, is this Yuuri?” he asked. All of a sudden, he felt like he had called the wrong number. Except, the contact still read “Yuuri Katsuki <3”.

“O-Oh! Hi, Viktor! Yes, this is Yuuri! Is there something you need?”

Wow, he did not expect to make it this far. So, what should he say again? He already forgot all of the plans he shared with Makkachin. In fact, the pup looked confused by his action. 

“Hello?”

Darn, he didn’t answer quick enough. “R-Right!” he gave a light chuckle. “So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?” he asked. As if he were trying to be as casual as possible. Physically, Viktor probably looked like he had lost it. He hoped his voice didn’t show it, however.

“Oh! Sure, what were you think about doing?” 

Wow, this is surprisingly working way too well. Bless Yuuri’s soul. “I was thinking about maybe a movie or going out for coffee, sometime,” he suggested. There was a pause. Back to panicking. Viktor wasn’t really sure of what he should say, so he was practically saying what first came to mind. 

“Sounds great! When and where, may I ask?” 

Oh no. What should he say? “Er, well, when are you free?” Nice save! Viktor felt his legs fidgeting. This was all to unreal for him.

“I am free after Friday afternoons, is that alright?”

“Perfect!” He answered too quickly, but at this point, Viktor didn’t care. He just wanted to organize this as quickly as possible. “So, Saturday, do you want to meet up for some coffee and probably do some things afterwards?” 

“Sure, sounds like a plan! Alright, I guess I will be seeing you on Saturday morning. What time?”

“Does 8 AM sound okay?” he asked. He looked at his watch, hoping that the time wasn’t too farfetched. He knew some people who didn’t wake up until the afternoon! Sometimes, he was one of them! Then again, he also knew people who woke up way too early. Maybe if he is lucky, Yuuri was the second one.

“Yes, it sounds good.”

Yes! This was going all so well!

“Oh, I need to go now! I will be talking to you again, have a great day, Viktor!”   
Click.

The conversation ended all too early.. But, at least he got what he needed to do. Viktor turned his head to face Makkachin. “I did it, Makkachin,” he informed the doggo. It stared at him back. Then, slowly, Viktor’s face went all red. A grin was held widely on him. “I did it!” he cheered. He threw up his pillow and yelled in excitement. He stood up from his spot and ran around in his small apartment. The brown poodle, watching his owner running around like a madman. But Viktor didn’t care. He just talked to his new, major crush. And he was going to talk to him more this weekend. 

“I can’t believe I actually did it, wow! Oh no, what am I going to wear? Should I do something with my hair? Should I re-dye it?” he ran into his bathroom and looked into the mirror. “No, it looks fine.. I just dyed it two weeks ago..” then he ran into his bedroom. “What clothes should I wear?!” 

Viktor opened his wardrobe doors and looked through all of the clothes. “Why does all of my clothes look the same?!” he shouted. It was then that Makkachin barked. Right. He should probably calm down. It wasn’t like he was going on a date with him.. Right? Would it count as a date? Or is it just a ‘hangout’? Maybe if he called it a date while talking to Yuuri, it would make it a date. What did he call it?

Oh yeah. He called it a ‘hangout’. Dammit! Curse the panicking mind! Oh well, what matters most is that he gets to see that beautiful soul. His gracious presence will help him live more happily. Just seeing his smile or hearing his voice made him feel at ease, yet make him feel all so alive. It was addicting to look at him.. Viktor just realized something as he looked into the living room. It was where is phone was. “I should probably change my phone background, huh?” he looked down at Makkachin. The pup walked into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed and laid its head on its paws. Looks like he was feeling tired from watching his owner running around. Guess that worked, then he realized what time it was. 

9 PM. Why did he have to call Yuuri at such a bad time? Maybe he goes to sleep early? Oh, now he felt really bad. “I hope I didn’t call him at such a terrible time.. Viktor trudged into his living room, now contemplating his own actions.

 

This was it. This was the morning. Viktor’s hand reached up to his cell phone, and he brought it up to his face. It was 7 AM and he knew he was going to wake up earlier than normal. It was a thing that happened whenever he was excited for the next day’s events. So, he was up at least half an hour early. Viktor rolled over, crawled out of his bed, unwrapping himself from his big and fluffy comforter. Now he kind of missed his bed.. No! He has to get ready! So, he made his way into his bathroom and looked at his phone one more time. 7:01 AM. Alright, he should probably jump into the shower. So, he undressed himself, and showered thoroughly. 

When he jumped out, his silver hair was now soaked and looked to be darker. So he threw a towel on top of his head and gave it a good ol’ rub. While he was mostly undressed, he walked back into his bedroom and opened his wardrobe. What to wear, what to wear…

After contemplating for a long while, he decided on a casual, yet attractive outfit. It was a black and white striped which was folded up to his mid-sleeves. For his pants, it was a ripped pair of blue jeans. There, that was good, right? He hoped it looked good enough. Viktor styled his hair where it split off to the side and dramatically covered over one of his eyes. He brushed his teeth, flossed, and sprayed on some cologne. Wow, he hoped he looked somewhat decent. 

After he finished up, Viktor peeked into his bedroom to look at the black, digital clock. 7:45 AM. Perfect, he had fifteen minutes to get there. And since it took ten minutes to get there.. Wow, he was certainly cutting it way too close. He sighed, ran his hand through his hair then smiled. 

Time to see this man.

Viktor crossed his living room, his kitchen, and straight into the entry hall. He reached to the brown, tall coat hanger and grabbed a silver jacket and slipped on his shoes. It was a pair of white converse. He simply tied it then made his way out, with a cell phone in his front left pocket and his wallet with a chain that hooked to his jeans. He felt like he was ready for this morning date. 

Wait, did he just say date? No, this was not a date. No matter how much he wished it were to be a date, it does not mean it would be a date. Viktor sighed in disappointment for himself as he left the apartment and locked the front door. After he heard the click from the door, he slid the keys out of the keyhole and shoved them into his pocket. Satisfied, he gave them a pat and walked his way down the hallway. Time to make his way to see the great Yuuri Katsuki.

He strolled down the hallway, entered an elevator, and pressed a white button. He was headed for the first floor of this apartment building. After waiting for at least thirty seconds, there was a beep that came from the elevator and a light flickered. Soon, the doors slowly opened. He exited the elevator and made his way straight to the entrance. Avoiding getting distracted. His thoughts were surrounded by the Japanese man he was going to greet in less than ten minutes. 

The sun seemed to be slowly rising in the distance, except it was covered by the tall buildings that surrounded him. He lived in one of the busiest areas of New York. The silver-haired adult walked down as fast as he could to the coffee shop they were to meet at. A few minutes later, he received a text. 

Good morning I am next to the window in the corner. The text was sent for Yuuri. Viktor felt really excited, yet nervous at the same time. He quickly ran his hand through his hair and changed his expression to look cool. 

Time for him to try to woo this man. If he is lucky, his feelings will be returned and this.. Okay now Viktor was starting to feel nervous. No point in trying to back down. 

The silver-haired adult walked into the coffee shop with confidence and his eyes glance for the one with short and black hair. Last he saw the other, he had thick rimmed glasses and a warm coat. So, maybe he was wearing it again? As if it were pure magic, there he was!

Yuuri Katsuki. Sitting in a booth near the window. His attention was focused on a menu before him. In front of him was a menu sitting away from him. Viktor assumed that the spot was meant for him, and that made him a bit happy. So, this was going to be the beginning of the date.. Okay, it’s not a date- but.. Okay, this has to be a date.


End file.
